


JWP 2019 #18: Also Appearing Tonight - Sherlock Holmes

by methylviolet10b



Series: Transposition [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Constable White listens as Inspector Bradstreet prepares them for an unusual assignment. Written for JWP 2019 #18.





	JWP 2019 #18: Also Appearing Tonight - Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This could be considered an out-take from [Tamerlane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485461), but you shouldn't have to read that in order to understand this. Written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Also Appearing Tonight - Sherlock Holmes: Spotlight a side character or an OFC; have Holmes and/or Watson appear or be mentioned, but only briefly (less than a paragraph, or a few sentences).

There’s official procedures, the ones the higher-ups have come up with, the ones that help us make sure that we are always servants of the Law. And then there’s the procedures we come up with, the ones that help ensure we stay alive, and the ones that prevent Justice from becoming a victim of the Law.

And then there’s the emergency procedures. There are more of them than you might think. At least three of them involve Sherlock Holmes.

“How many of us did Lestrade wire?” I heard one man mutter.

“As many of us as needful,” Bradstreet said sternly, and the man subsided at once. “And some of us that he wired reached out to some of you. That’s not your concern.” He turned to the four men standing closest to the door of the little pub. “Sherman, you’re our decoy. You lot get to the Bell and Hammer, and if anyone tries anything funny, you put a stop to it. Make sure they’re still in a state to answer questions.”

“They’ll wish they’d never been born, but they’ll sing sweetly enough.” Sherman put a brown bowler on his head, picked up a battered medical bag, and left with his three companions.

Bradstreet turned to me. “White, you and Smith know the area best. You come with me and the Taylor brothers to do a bit of scouting before we get to the meeting-place and keep any eye out for Lestrade. We’ll work with him from there. Smith, you take the rest and get them into positions where you’ll all be useful when needed, and not seen before.”

I nodded, and saw Smith do the same.

“All right. And remember two things, gentlemen. It’s our necks we’re risking if any real attention comes to what we do tonight, so be as careful as you can. And do your best to keep an eye on the doctor. It’s just possible this is another attempt to nab him. Don’t let that happen.”

A low rumble of agreement resonated from every man there. We all had our own reasons to admire Mr Holmes, and to be grateful to Doctor Watson. We wouldn’t let either of them down if we could help it.

We left the pub and went out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 18, 2019.


End file.
